President Steve Rogers
by Li'lBlossom9
Summary: Steve becomes President with a twist. Oneshot involving Avengers: Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Thor.


It's another quiet day at Avengers HQ. Natasha, eyes glued to her laptop computer looking for potential life threatening attacks throughout the world. Tonywas looking over the blueprints of possible suits to be created. Meanwhile, Steve and Thor are seated on the large sofa trying to figure out how to set up Thor's first cellphone which arrived in the mail shortly before.

"It says to hold down on the home button for about 5-10 seconds and it should turn on," Steve said referring to the manual that came with the new IPhone 6. "I'm guessing this is the home button," he continued, pointing to a small circular button near the bottom of the cellphone.

"Are you positive?" Thor questioned. "What if it is this small bar on the side of the magical box?" he said pointing to a thin, long, rectangle button.

"It's called a phone! For the last time, it's not a magical box!" Tony said annoyed.

"Here!" Steve acclaimed. "It shows a picture… it is the round circle. I was right."

Steve pressed down on the home button. The screen brightened with life and color.

"AGH!" Thor shrieked excitedly, "We did it!" he yelled.

"Congratulations Thor. We are so proud of you," Natasha said sarcastically.

"We didn't get it just yet…." Steve went on, "that was just step one out of… umm… 215."

Thor's smile faded. "Let's proceed to number two then."

They all resumed their activities throughout the afternoon. When all of a sudden Natasha sighed deeply. "Ah, these elections!" she said frustrated, still looking at her computer screen. "Why couldn't we have better candidates? This Harriet Clayton is a liar, and won't do anything to make America better, and Declan Tropp is just a stuck-up guy with a lot of money, kind of like you Tony," she finished with a smirk.

"Hey, at least I do make America great, not to mention the world." Tony said in defense.

"We might as well move to a different country, unless someone like Steve decided to run too," said Natasha glancing over at Steve, still on the sofa helping Thor. They were now on step 18 and every so often Thor would yell, "AH HA! Take that magical box!" verifying that they got past another step.

"Huh?" Steve asked confused, popping his head out from behind the pages of the manual."Did you say my name?"

"Yeah. I mean you're already way past the age limit," Tony said with a chuckle.

"That and you were part of the U.S. Army and you also saved New York from aliens, so you will most likely win more states," Natasha thought aloud.

"He didn't save New York by himself, and don't forget that _I_ went through a worm hole trying to prevent a nuclear missile from exploding and almost died," Tony said moving his hands about as he spoke his piece.

Natacha clapped her hands together. "Yay! We are so happy you're alive," she mocked.

"What are we talking about?" Steve wondered still in confusion.

"Well thank you, Nat, for being so considerate. I'm glad I'm alive too." Tony continued, ignoring Steve's question.

"AH HA! Take that magical box! Surrender! For you are no match for the mighty Thor!" Thor cried out again in triumph, confirming that he reached step 25.

Tony groaned.

"Great job Thor! Only 190 to go!" Steve encouraged him.

"I'm just saying if America had Captain America as their President I would be a lot happier. And that's an understatement," Natasha went on.

"Thanks. I think? I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about." Steve confessed "But whatever," he shrugged. He had been use to not being told things, and this time it didn't seem of much importance,so he continued to help Thor.

They all proceeded with their day except Natasha. She concluded that Steve wouldn't mind much and took it into her own hands to follow through with her idea for him to become the next President of United States of the proper procedures, of course.

Natasha had it all sorted out. She had emailed, called, and texted close sources of hers throughout the next few weeks. She just had one thing preventing her brilliant plan, presenting it all to Steve. Normally it wouldn't be so difficult, but Steve was one of her closest friends and there was no telling how Steve would react to her going behind his back.

Months had passed by and Natasha still didn't have a clue how to express to Steve what had happened. He had won the elections without even knowing it. Feelings and emotions ran through her head imagining people shouting "You did this!", "It's all your fault!", and "You lied!"

Natasha woke up with a shout. "That felt so real!" she thought panting hard. Natasha had been having nightmares, since they "saved" Sokovia. More people died than those who were rescued. Most of the dreams were of her team, friends, and innocent people almost dying, but this particular dream was so peculiar it gave her an idea.

"I'll just have to do it when he comes in today." Natasha thought as she arrived at Avengers HQ the next day.

Steve came striding through the door confidently.

"Steve.", Natasha said sternly, "you are officially the new President of the United States of America. Congrats," She pronounced casually without an inch of worry in her voice.

"I'm what?" Steve chuckled, "I didn't even tell anyone I wanted to be the President. Is this another joke you and Tony are pulling?"

"Hmm", Natasha smirked, "I never could get anything past you." She gave Steve a tight hug just to verify it was actually him. "Thanks for being my friend," Natasha smiled, "and please don't ever decide to run for President."

Steve's grin suddenly faded.


End file.
